Conventional strain relief methods are known to clamp a plurality of conductor cables together in a bundle tightly to rearwardly portions of connector housings so that strain on the conductor cables from remote of the connector is relayed to the connector housing. This relief minimizes the stress on each or any of the terminations of the terminals to the conductor wires within the cable, or to the stress of the terminals on their retention mechanism within respective passageways in the housing.
It is desired to provide a strain relief for a planar array of conductor cables extending from a narrow elongated connector such as a single-row module stacked side-by-side to adjacent similar modules closely spaced to economize on spacing between the rows of terminals, wherein the strain relief means including the means fastening it to the connector is no wider or longer than the module.
It is further desired to provide such a strain relief for a narrow connector which resists forces tending to apply a torque on the strain relief in a direction relative to the connector normal to the elongate dimension of the connector.
It is also further desirable to provide a strain relief assembly of few parts and capable of ease of assembly and disassembly.